the ultimate spider-man
by CAL-EL8017
Summary: this is my version of the story a few minor changes to the wall crawling menaces world thanks enjoy


The sun was highest in the sky as it shone on everything beneath it as the sun drew threw the slobby messed room of Peter Richard Parker the sun irritated him when it reflected of his computer screen into his eye this normally wouldn't be a problem but peter was far behind on his French homework Peter may have been a brain bug but French was definitely not one of his strength's infact he didn't even have any actual strength he had plenty of inner strength all he desired was to help the week and make his parents who he lost in a tragic car accident that only peter survived. Peter was a very scrawny boy barely any muscle on his bones he was a classic nerd stereotype huge circular glasses t shirts tucked in, and always reading books and getting full A+'s in his work [including homework.] he got bullied mercilessly every day by flash Thompson and Flash's friend Peters only friends were Marry Jane Watson Harry osbourne and Johnny Storm [Future Human torch Green Goblin and Future Mrs Parker.] Unlike Peter his friends were all popular but they still stayed in a group of three [mainly to stop peter from getting bullied.]

Peter was half way through his home work until….

"Peter….Peter its time to get up for school…isn't the trip to Oscorp today?" Aunt mays quiet voice travelled up the narrow staircase of the 2 bedroom suburban home .

"Yes thanks aunt may ill be down in a minuet." Peter replied

"well your breakfast is on the table down and don't forget to bring your dirty washing down and that includes your socks I swear to high heaven I thought there was a year old cheese in your bedroom but it wa.."

"YES AUNTMAY I got it!" Peter interrupted.

"humph!" aunt may threw her hands up in dismissal and then walked into the kitchen. Around 10 minuets later peter emerged out of his bedroom clean and freshly showered holding a bag of laundry in his right harm and his bag in the other peter sat on the banister and when he got half way down the banister he nearly fell of it he had to force himself forward to stay on completely forgetting about the large Ball at the bottom of the banister he hit it with an almighty "BANG!" throwing peter his bag and the laundry into the air and scattering all three of them he landed face down at the feet of his uncle ben offered a hand to peter

" a little old to be playing games now aren't we Pete?" Ben said with a large smile on his face.

Peter sniggered pulled himself to his knees and accepted the hand Ben offered earlier.

"Well I like what you've done to the hall way Pete." Ben said gesturing to the hallway covered in dirty laundry.

"Its about time someone redecorated." peter muttered

Oh is that it smart ass well you can help me redecorate when you get home huh?"

Peter and Ben chuckled as they started picking up the dirty clothes

3 minuets later when ben and peter finally cleaned up the mess peter saw the time and dashed out of the house grabbing the skateboard Harry got him for Christmas . peter completely for got about his breakfast as he set off on his board

8 O'clock pete ben shouted to him peter didn't hear what he said but he gestured as if he had.

He most have broke 3 laws whilst trying to get to Oscorp and fortunally for him he got there just as the bus pulled up and people flooded out of the bus then the bus rocked slightly as there was a booming thud of foot steps peter ducked for cover as the two large legs of the Tyrant school bully Flash Thompson emerged Flash was a 7ft 2 Bully who wanted to make peters life a misery

Peter was scene by a very familiar man who emerged from a black limousine it was Mr Osbourne the founder of Oscorp and Harrys distant father he offered a hand to peter with the words

"chin up son hold your heads high after all with you I see a future head of Oscorp and when I see him…." Mr osbourne gestured to Flash Thompson

"I see a Brute who will fall flat on his face and become a trash eating Bum!" Mr Osborne said sounding both bitter and vengeful.

"Watch this!" harry said to peter whilst running behind flash and putting something in his pocket

As soon as they got inside harry told security that Flash had stolen Oscorp Property and without warning the Guards piled on top of him this all happened whilst Mr Osbourne was giving a welcoming speech Mr Osbourne barely hesitated before continuing

"…..as I was saying the Oscorp cooperation hope you have a great journey in your future decisions."

As Mr Osbourne left the podium a 4 scientists split them into four groups Peter Harry and MJ was placed in the same group but peter strayed looking at the advanced Genetics lab until he came to a narrow corridor with a room at the very end of it. This intrigued peter he wondered why it had a room so separate from the other genetics labs his curiosity got the better of him and he walked quietly and with haste. When peter came to the door he noticed a large key-code lock peter remembered the first day he came to Oscorp with Harry. Harry told him about this one room and about how he knew every code to Oscorp Tower even the bio-chemical rooms but his father never told him about this one room and how to get into it but harry had figured it out or most of it anyway

It was a six number code and harry only new 31-12 he couldn't figure out the last part…the question was gnawing his insides…there was only 3 chances before the alarms would go off and security would be on him in a matter of seconds interrogating him and treating him like a terrorist he tried 31-12-13 and a violent blaring nearly alerted some nearby guards then Peter noticed something about the first it was the day peter lost his parents 31st of December 1997 the day he never saw his parents again…

Peter swallowed hard dismissing the sharp lump in his throat tears melted his eyes he pulled himself together then tried it 31-12-97 the red light turned green and the doors whooshed open he stood inside the room was lit up by 4 ultraviolet lights peter didn't notice steep drop he toch a tep closer trying to touch the masses of webs in shape of a cortex peter fell tearing the webs down and landing on the cold steel floor

He pulled himself off the ground and gathered his strength to pull himself up the sloped walkway when he got to door he felt a pain so sharp that it paralysed him for around 30 seconds after that time had passed he scraped at the back of his neck were the pain originally started he used the handle on the door to support himself as he stumbled down the long hallway that seemed to be even longer then it was before.

As peter escaped the seemingly endless maze that was oscorp he pulled himself behind a nearby store and he sat down he fell into a deep sleep in the dream all he could see was his parents gesturing him to come towards them but every footstep he made towards them they moved back and then a huge crack as the suspendeed animation he was in cracked and he fell basck into reality only tro find he had been mugged his wallet,keys phone all gone they even took his phone oddly he felt a huge inner strength that forced im onto his feet his vision was different somehow his glasses worsened his eyesight and it was asif he could she the shasdows of the men that mugged him


End file.
